Black Cosmos atau Baby Breath?
by Aijima Kumi
Summary: Miyazawa Haru (SKE48/SNH48) menjalani kehidupan dengan tatapan kosong. Dihantui masa lalu dan perasaan yang kacau. Hanya Black Cosmos dan Baby Breath yang dapat menjelaskannya.


**tadaima... saya kembali dengan cerita yang lain.. lagi-lagi saya gak update "ADP?" -_- gomen *bow***

**kuliah saya semakin sibuk dan tiada hari tanpa tugas.. akhir-akhir ini tugas semakin gila.. dalam seminggu bisa 8 bab *jedokin kepala ke tembok***

**thanks buat yg udah ngasih reviewnya di cerita yang lain.. semoga cerita kali ini tidak mengecewakan para readers.. selamat membaca.. **

**saya selalu menantikan kritik saran dari kalian semua ^.^ **

**Black Cosmos atau Baby Breath?**

Pagi hari tiba, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6. Haru memulai hari seperti biasa. Dia bangun pagi, sarapan, dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Haru bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Untuk menuju ke kantornya, kira-kira dibutuhkan waktu 1 jam. Dia biasa berjalan kaki dari apartemennya menuju stasiun kereta. Hari ini Haru berjalan dengan santai, tidak khawatir apakah ia akan terlambat tiba di kantor atau tidak. Lebih tepatnya setiap hari ia selalu berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah tak ada niatan untuk bekerja atau bahkan hidup. Sudah dua tahun berlalu dan ia tetap seperti itu. Anehnya, dia tidak pernah bolos kerja dan selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Miyazawa Haru, pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat, bertubuh tinggi 174cm, dan berusia 23 tahun. Dia selalu ceria, tersenyum dan ramah terhadap siapapun. Selalu memperhatikan orang di sekitarnya tanpa terkecuali. Semua orang menyukainya. Tidak sedikit wanita yang salah tingkah bila berbicara dengannya. Beberapa teman kantornya juga pernah salah paham karena sikap Haru yang kelewat baik. Tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Haru bukanlah sosok yang teman-temannya kenal. Dia jarang tersenyum, berbicara seperlunya, dan kurang peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Temannya berpikiran bahwa mungkin Haru seperti itu hanya untuk beberapa hari karena sedang ada masalah atau hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi nyatanya, hingga saat ini dia tetap begitu. Teman-temannya sudah menyerah untuk menghiburnya. Karena apapun yang mereka lakukan, semuanya berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Hei, kau sedang tidak enak badan?", sapa salah seorang teman Haru. Haru hanya diam, duduk manis di meja kerjanya dan menatap kosong layar komputer. Temannya hanya menghela nafas, tidak terlalu ingin mencampuri urusan sahabatnya dan kembali ke mejanya sendiri. _Dia tetap saja seperti itu_, batinnya. Disatu sisi, Haru melirik jam yang ada di pojok mejanya dan melihat angka 12.05. Sudah waktunya makan siang. _Mungkin dia ingin mengajakku makan bersama_. Haru beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja temannya. "Sayaka, apa kau ingin makan siang bersama?". Sayaka terkejut mendengar suara Haru dan langsung menoleh. "Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba? Baiklah, aku juga belum makan siang. Tunggu 5 menit lagi ya. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan". Sayaka tersenyum dan kembali fokus dengan komputer yang ada dihadapannya. Haru hanya mengangguk sedikit dan berdiri di dekat meja Sayaka. Lima menit berlalu dan Sayaka pun telah menyelesaikan dokumen tersebut. "Aaaah, melelahkan. Miyazawa, kau ingin makan di mana?", Sayaka bertanya sembari merapikan meja kerjanya. "Haru. Panggil Haru saja. Kita makan di luar saja. Aku ingin makan katsudon". Haru menjawab dengan tenang. Sayaka sedikit kaget dengan hal itu, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua berjalan kaki ke sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor. "Selamat datang", terdengar suara pemilik kedai menyambut kedatangan pelanggannya. Haru dan Sayaka duduk di pojok ruangan, tempat yang terlihat tenang. "Permisi, anda ingin memesan apa?", seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka berdua. Pelayan itu sepertinya adalah istri dari pemilik kedai ini. "Katsudon, satu", Haru berbicara dengan tenang. Sayaka masih melihat menu makanannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan menu yang sama. "Baiklah, Katsudon dua porsi. Mohon ditunggu sebentar". Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan meja mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Akhirnya Sayaka memberanikan diri untuk memulainya. "Ha- Haru? Ka- kau, apa kau baik-baik saja?", suara Sayaka terdengar bergetar. Haru dengan tatapan kosong menjawab, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir". Kemudian hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan kegugupannya, Sayaka memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan hand phone. Sekedar browsing. Begitu pula Haru, dia juga mengeluarkan hand phonenya. Ditatapnya lekat layar tersebut tanpa berkedip. Sayaka yang sedikit memperhatikan Haru, merasa agak penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Haru dengan tatapan dingin itu?

"Silakan, dua katsudon. Selamat menikmati. Oiya, minumnya apa?", ibu pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan. Terlihat senyuman ramah yang dapat menghangatkan hati pengunjung. "Tidak, terimakasih. Air saja cukup", Sayaka menjawab dan tersenyum. Ibu itu pun kembali.

"Huwaaaa… kelihatannya enak.. Selamat makan", ucap Sayaka sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Terdengar suara lirih Haru mengucapkan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua menikmati makannya dengan tenang. "Ha-haru? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", lagi-lagi Sayaka mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Haru hanya mengangguk pelan. "Selama dua tahun ini, kau tampak tak bersemangat. Apa ada masalah yang berat? Jika kau tak keberatan, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan coba untuk membantumu", Sayaka tersenyum. Satu menit berlalu, dua menit, tiga menit, Haru hanya terdiam. "Ahahahaa", Sayaka tertawa gugup. "Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku tidak berniat untuk mencampuri urusanmu". Haru meletakkan sumpitnya, dan membuka mulutnya, "ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan itu agak menggangu pikiranku".

Yamamoto Sayaka, dia salah satu teman yang dekat dengan Haru. Sudah lama mereka tidak saling berbincang selain urusan kantor. Dan kali ini, Haru berbicara menjawab pertanyaan dari Sayaka. Meski pun tidak terlalu detail, tapi setidaknya dia telah menjawab. Sayaka sendiri tidak ingin banyak bertanya, karena kemungkinan hal itu akan membuat Haru marah dan semakin jauh. Akhirnya mereka berdua telah selesai makan siang. Mereka kembali ke kantor dan keadaan kembali seperti semula. Tidak berbicara satu sama lain, dan menghadap komputer masing-masing. Tentu saja di meja masing-masing pula.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang kerja. Haru membereskan meja kerjanya kemudian beranjak pulang. Sayaka yang berjalan melewati Haru menyapa, "terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya. Sampai jumpa". Haru tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah keluar dari kantor, Haru berjalan menuju stasiun. Dia melewati beberapa toko yang ada di pinggir jalan. Haru masih berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, sama seperti tadi pagi. Hingga akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah toko bunga. "Selamat datang! Anda ingin membeli bunga apa?", sapa nona manis penjual bunga. Haru yang sepertinya tidak mendengar suara itu hanya fokus kepada bunga-bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian tanpa dia sadari, dia mengucapkan sebuah nama, _"Baby Breath"._ Sepertinya nona penjual bunga paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Haru. Dia segera masuk ke tokonya dan mengambil seikat bunga Baby Breath. Bunga kecil berwarna putih yang indah. Kemudian dia memberikannya pada Haru, "ini bunga yang anda inginkan. Baby Breath kan?", sambil tersenyum. "Bunga ini memiliki arti yang bagus. Apakah anda dalam waktu dekat ini akan menikah?", nona bunga bertanya dengan ramah. Haru hanya tersenyum miris, "_menikah ya? Maaf, apa anda tahu arti dari bunga ini?_". Sang penjual bunga semakin sumringah, "bunga ini memiliki arti yang sangat bagus. _Memulai hidup baru_. Dengan kata lain, bunga ini biasanya dipesan saat upacara pernikahan". Haru tersenyum mendengar hal itu dan tanpa pikir ia membelinya. Seikat bunga Baby Breath yang entah akan dia apakan. "Terimakasih telah membeli bunga di toko kami. Selamat menempuh hidup baru", ucap nona bunga tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. Kemudian dia kembali ke dalam toko.

Haru melanjutkan perjalanannya dan akhirnya tiba di stasiun kereta. Dia membeli tiket dan pulang. Selama perjalanan, Haru hanya memperhatikan bunga yang dipegangnya dan sesekali melirik layar hand phonenya. Terlihat senyum tipis dibibirnya. Jika kita melihatnya, mungkin kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu merupakan senyum yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Tidak terasa kereta telah berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, stasiun yang dituju Haru. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar. Langkah yang berat, gontai, hingga dia menabrak atau tertabrak orang-orang yang keluar masuk kereta tersebut. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia hanya menggumamkan kata maaf. Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen, dia mampir ke _convenience store_ untuk membeli makanan dan beberapa kaleng bir. Setibanya di rumah, dia meletakkan tas beserta belanjaannya di atas sofa dan duduk. Kira-kira lima menit berlalu dan dia memutuskan untuk membawa bunga dan plastik belanjanya ke dapur. Apartemen Haru tidak terlalu luas. Tapi di dalamnya cukup lengkap dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Setelah masuk, kalian akan langsung menuju ruang tengah. Tidak jauh dari situ, terdapat dapur. Jika kalian pernah melihat meja bar yang panjang, kira-kira seperti itulah dapur Haru. Terdapat satu ruang tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Tempat tidur Haru cukup untuk dua orang, karena ia memang sengaja membeli ukuran tersebut. Selain tempat tidur, ada lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan kamar dengan cermin yang melekat dipintunya, meja komputer untuk dia bekerja dan sebuah rak buku yang cukup besar. Haru meletakkan bunga Baby Breath yang tadi ia beli ke sebuah vas. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan berucap "Memulai hidup baru, kah?" sembari memandangi bunga itu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan barang belanjanya dan memasukkan makanan yang dia beli ke dalam microwave. Haru membeli makanan instan dan tinggal menghangatkannya. Di rumah, ia jarang makan masakan buatan sendiri. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Besok kita pindah ke apartemen itu kan?", Kashiwagi Yuki bertanya dengan senyum dan mata yang berbinar. Haru tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yuki, "ya, akhirnya kita bisa hidup bersama". Keduanya berjalan beriringan dan saling bergandeng tangan. Hari ini mereka berjalan menuju apartemen yang baru dibeli untuk melihat-lihat. 10 menit berjalan dan akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu. "Haru, ayo cepat buka. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya", Yuki dengan manja dan tidak sabaran menggoyang lengan kiri Haru. "Iya, iya. Aku mau ambil kuncinya dulu disaku. Sabar dong", Haru menjawab dengan ramah dan mengelus kepala Yuki. Pipi Yuki memerah dan dia menjaga sikapnya agar tetap tenang. _Klik_. Haru membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Yuki untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Haru membeli apartemen ini tanpa sepengetahuan Yuki. Dan baru kali ini Yuki melihatnya. "Waaaah, apartemennya tidak terlalu besar tapi aku suka", Yuki masuk dan mulai berbicara. Haru mengikutinya dari belakang dengan senyuman yang tidak menghilang dari wajahnya. Yuki terus berjalan sedangkan Haru memilih untuk berdiri diam di tengah ruangan, memperhatikan orang yang tidak berhenti bicara. "Ini minimalis, simple dan, ah, aku ingin meletakkan sofa disini, meja kecil disini, oiya, tv. Ini akan menjadi ruang bersantai kita. Ah, ah! Disini akan aku ubah menjadi dapur. Lemari gantung, lemari pendingin, disisi ini kompor dan…", Yuki dengan semangatnya mengeluarkan seluruh isi kepalanya. Dia berjalan kesana-kemari sambil menunjuk dan mengucapkan apa yang akan diletakkan apa diruangan ini. Hingga akhirnya, "hahahahaaa…. Yukirin… kau tidak perlu sesemangat itu. Kita bisa atur bersama, oke?", Haru berjalan mendekati Yuki. Yuki malu dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya hingga lupa jika Haru bersamanya. "Kalau kau keberatan dengan ideku, aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin mengubahnya", ucap Yuki sambil menunduk. "Kau bicara apa? Aku suka konsepmu. Lagi pula kita akan tinggal bersama. Tentu saja kau juga harus merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Kita akan belanja kebutuhan yang kita perlukan. Sekarang pikirkan dengan matang, warna apa yang kau inginkan. Dengan begitu kita akan lebih mudah untuk membeli barang-barang seperti sofa, meja, rak, kompor dan lain sebagainya seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi", Haru memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan. Yuki menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Haru dengan erat, "terimakasih, Haru", Haru balas memeluknya. Sekitar satu jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartemen kosong itu dengan ide yang berhamburan hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi menuju lokasi berikutnya. Sebelum menuju toko perabotan, mereka memilih untuk makan siang. Tidak di restoran mewah, hanya café biasa yang nyaman dengan menu yang menawan.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka berdua tiba disebuah toko perabotan rumah tangga dan sibuk memilih sesuai keinginan. Tidak ada kejadian menarik, hanya belanja biasa yang menghabiskan banyak tenaga, waktu dan tentu saja uang. Tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Haru dan Yuki. 2-3 jam berlalu dan mereka telah mendapatkan semua perabotan yang diinginkan. Haru membayar dan menuliskan alamat apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali. Dia menyuruh agar agen pengantar barang (宅急便takkyuubin) datang besok pagi dan membantunya untuk menata di dalam apartemen.

Haru dan Yuki berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat. "Hari ini selesai sudah kegiatan kita. Otsukare, Haru", Yuki tersenyum sambil menatap Haru. "Kau terlihat bahagia sekali sejak kita bertemu tadi?", goda Haru. Senyum Yuki semakin lebar, "tentu saja aku bahagia. Kau menjemputku ke Kagoshima dan memberikan kejutan yang sangat, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Hmmm, kejutan yang menawan? Hahaha, yang jelas kejutan itu membuatku bahagia seperti saat ini". Haru menoleh ke Yuki, pandangan matanya seolah memancarkan aura kenyamanan, "aku senang kau menyukai kejutan yang aku berikan. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana melakukannya". Yuki melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke lengan kiri Haru, "kau bicara apa? Haru itu cowok yang paling romantis yang pernah aku kenal. Haru itu keren, romantis, dewasa meskipun terkadang kau juga kekanak-kanakan, baik hati, ramah, menyenangkan, pengertian, setia, pokoknya aku suka", dan Yuki mengucapkannya sambil menghitung jarinya. Haru merasa bahwa wajahnya menjadi panas, tersipu karena ucapan gadis yang ada disampingnya. "Oii, sudah cukup. Hentikan ucapan tidak masuk akalmu itu. Aku tidak begitu", Haru menoleh ke arah kanan, berusaha membuang muka karena malu. "aaaah, Haru lucu kalau sedang tersipu malu gitu", Yuki semakin menggodanya. Kemudian dia memanggil nama Haru berulang kali, "Haru? Haru? Haru?". Tetapi Haru tidak memberi jawaban dan tetap menoleh ke arah lain. "Haru?", sekali lagi Yuki memanggilnya tetapi Haru masih tidak mempedulikannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesenggukan. Dengan cepat Haru menoleh ke arah gadis disampingnya, gadis itu tertunduk tetapi lengannya masih melingkar di lengan Haru. Di dalam otak, Haru sangat panik tapi diluar ia tetap bersikap lembut. Dia segera menghentikan langkah mereka. Dengan suara lembut Haru memanggil Yuki, "Yukirin? Kau tidak apa-apa? Hey, kau kenapa? Maaf aku tidak menjawab saat kau memanggil tadi. Hey, Rin-chan?". Haru mendongakkan kepala Yuki dan memang benar, dia sedang menangis. Dengan tangkas, Haru mengambil sapu tangan di dalam saku celananya dan mengusap lembut airmata Yuki. "Hey, aku sudah minta maaf. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Bukannya kamu bilang kalau hari ini menyenangkan, membuatmu bahagia?", Haru masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Yuki. Tiba-tiba Yuki tertawa, "hahahahahaaaaaaa….. adududuh… perutku sakit.. aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya". Haru terkejut dan melangkah mundur. _Hei hei, apa yang terjadi disini?_, batin Haru. "Dasar penipu", Yuki mendekati Haru dan memukul perlahan lengannya. "Perlakuan seperti itu tidak bisa dibilang baik, pengertian, keren, romantis? Kau terlalu merendah, dasar!". Haru yang baru sadar jika apa yang dilakukan Yuki barusan hanyalah pura-pura langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yuki. Kebetulan di samping mereka ada taman. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Haru menyeret Yuki memasuki taman. Terdengar suara minta ampun dari mulut Yuki dan dia meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, "hahahaa.. aduuhh… Haru, Haru.. Maaf.. Aku kan cuma bercanda". Haru melepaskan Yuki, "cara bercandamu kelewatan, nona manis". Yuki berdiri mendekati Haru yang kembali menggunakan wajah sok tidak pedulinya itu. "itu tidak lucu. Tidak pantas dijadikan bahan bercanda", Haru masih menggerutu. Yuki yang ada di dekatnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia bahagia mendengar ocehan dari pria yang ada di hadapannya. Karena menurut Yuki, Haru benar-benar sosok yang peduli meskipun itu hanya hal kecil. Dan yang paling dia suka, itu menunjukkan bahwa Haru benar-benar menyayangi dan ingin menjaga Yukirin dengan baik. "Haaaaaru….", panggil Yuki dengan lembut. Haru menoleh dengan malas, "kali ini apa lagi?", dengan cepat Yuki memberikan kecupan di pipi Haru dan berlari meninggalkan Haru yang mematung dengan tatapan bodoh sambil memegangi pipinya. "Tunggu dulu ya.. aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu.. jangan kemana-mana", Yuki melambaikan tangannya. Haru memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman sambil menunggu Yuki kembali, _"dasar Rin-chan. Aku mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati ternyata dia menggodaku. Dan bodohnya aku, berulang kali aku jatuh ke jebakan yang sama. Tapi aku senang dia hanya pura-pura menangis. Aku selalu mengira bahwa itu tangisan asli"._ Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, Haru mulai merasa gelisah. _"kemana perginya Yukirin?"._ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yuki dari kejauhan, "Haruuuuuuu…. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama". Haru melihat Yuki menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya dan ia menyuruh Yuki untuk duduk disampingnya tetapi Yuki menolak, "Haru.. tutup matamu.. aku ingin memberikan sesuatu".. _"Kali ini apa lagi? Yukirin memang sulit untuk ditebak"_, Haru menurut, memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Yuki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya dan berdiri di depan Haru, "Haru.. kau boleh membuka matamu". Perlahan Haru membuka matanya dan melihat seikat bunga berwarna putih. "Rin-chan? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudmu, tetapi terimakasih", Haru meraih bunga itu dan memandangnya. Yuki memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Haru. "Haru.. kau tidak tahu arti bunga itu? Atau namanya?", tanya Yuki dengan senyum di wajah manisnya. Haru berpikir sejenak, memandang bunga yang ia pegang, _"sepertinya aku tahu bunga ini, bunga yang sering digunakan saat upacara pernikahan. Tapi apa ya namanya?". _Setelah sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara, "tolong di koreksi kalau jawabanku salah. Aku tidak tahu nama atau artinya, tapi bukankah ini bunga untuk upacara pernikahan?". Entah kenapa, saat mengucapkan kata _"pernikahan"_, jantung Haru seperti berdegup lebih kencang. "_ping-pong!_ Haru memang pintar. Itu memang bunga yang digunakan dalam ucapara pernikahan. Kau tidak tahu nama maupun artinya?", Yuki bertanya lagi. Kali ini Haru menggeleng dengan yakin. Yuki membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung bangku taman dan Haru melihat dalam kearah Yuki, "karena aku baik hati, akan aku beritahu. Namanya _Baby Breath_. Artinya _Memulai Hidup Baru_", Yuki tersenyum lembut. Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa Haru meneteskan airmatanya, airmata bahagia. Yuki terkejut, "eh, Haru? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis?", dan mendekat serta mengusap airmatanya. Haru mengusap airmatanya sendiri, "ah, maaf, aku terlalu bahagia". Kemudian Haru berdiri dan menarik tangan Yuki agar dia ikut berdiri. "terimakasih telah percaya padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Hari ini kau tidak bisa tinggal di Tokyo kan? Untuk urusan menata apartemen, serahkan saja padaku". Haru menggenggam erat tangan Yuki dan mengambil bunga yang tergeletak di bangku. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk naik taksi menuju bandara Haneda Tokyo. Setibanya di bandara, Haru memberitahu Yuki jika dia terlalu capek, lebih baik besok tidak usah datang ke Tokyo. Haru tidak ingin tuan puterinya itu jatuh sakit. Akhirnya Yuki pun pulang ke Kagoshima dengan pesawat. Sedangkan Haru, dia kembali ke apartemennya yang lama dan beristirahat.

* * *

_Ting!_ Terdengar suara microwave yang menunjukkan bahwa hidangan telah siap. Haru yang sedari tadi melamun akhirnya pun tersadar. Dia mengeluarkan makanannya dari microwave dan meletakkannya di meja makan ala bar miliknya. Dia duduk kemudian mengeluarkan hand phone. Ditatapnya gambar yang ada di layarnya dengan wajah tersenyum, senyum lembut yang penuh kepedihan, "apa kau sudah makan? Aku makan dulu ya, selamat makan" dan mulai menyantapnya. Setelah makanannya habis, Haru membuang bungkusnya dan kembali duduk di sofa. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mendongak, "besok hari _itu_ ya? Apa perlu aku ijin ke kantor untuk mengunjunginya?". Haru bingung dan memutuskan untuk mandi kemudian tidur.

Pagi menjelang dan Haru memilih untuk tetap bekerja karena hari ini merupakan hari terakhir kantor beroperasi, Jumat. Dia telah memikirkan semalaman dan memutuskan untuk pergi setelah pulang kerja. Hari ini pun berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial hingga akhirnya jam pulang pun tiba. Haru segera merapikan meja kerjanya dan keluar dari kantor secepat mungkin. Orang-orang kantor terlihat agak bingung dengan tingkahnya sore ini. Apalagi kejadian seperti ini hanya terjadi setahun sekali. Dimana Haru akan terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya dan ingin segera keluar dari kantor. "Pasti hari ini adalah hari _itu_ ya?", "sepertinya begitu", "kasihan sekali Miyazawa", "apa dia masih dihantui masa lalu?", dan terdengar berbagai kalimat dari rekan kerjanya yang saling bersahutan. Sayaka yang hanya memperhatikan kepergian Haru, berbicara dalam hati, _"setelah dua tahun berlalu, jadi kau masih peduli kepadanya? Aku mengerti perasaan penyesalanmu itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini"_, kemudian Sayaka membereskan barangnya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju toilet.

Haru keluar dari kantor dan segera memanggil taksi menuju Bandara Haneda, Tokyo (羽田空港 Haneda Kuukou). Setibanya di bandara, ia membeli tiket menuju Kagoshima. Setelah ia mendapatkan tiket itu, dia menunggu untuk keberangkatan pesawatnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya, 17.40. Kemudian dilihat tiket yang ada di tangannya, 18.30. Dia harus menunggu kira-kira satu jam untuk berangkat ke Kagoshima. Akhirnya dia berjalan menuju restoran yang ada di bandara untuk menghabiskan waktu dan mengisi perut. Setelah makan dan minum, Haru kembali ke ruang tunggu dan pesawat yang akan ditumpangi sebentar lagi sudah siap. Terdengar suara pemberitahuan dan dia berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya.

Perjalanan berlangsung lancar, tidak ada hambatan. Sekitar 1 jam 40 menit waktu yang ditempuh dari Tokyo menuju Kagoshima. Haru pun menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara Kagoshima, Kagoshima Kuukou (鹿児島空港). Dia melangkah keluar, melihat sekitar dan memutuskan untuk memanggil taksi. Di dalam taksi, dia menyuruh sang supir untuk menuju hotel yang dekat dengan alamat tertentu. Setibanya di hotel, dia memesan kamar dan beristirahat sebentar. Karena waktu semakin malam, Haru memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Ia terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah toko bunga. Tanpa ragu ia membeli Bunga Black Cosmos. Sang penjual agak heran karena ada pelanggan yang membeli bunga seperti itu pada jam malam seperti saat ini. "terima kasih", ucap Haru kepada penjual bunga. Dan dia berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Ia sangat hafal dengan daerah ini meskipun sudah lama tidak mampir kemari. Hingga akhirnya dia tiba disebuah pemakamam umum. Perlahan ia memasuki tempat itu. Tidak perlu mencari atau bahkan membaca satu per satu tulisan yang ada di batu nisan, dia memang sangat hafal dengan tempat itu, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah batu nisan berwarna abu-abu yang berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman. Dia mengambil gayung dan ember kemudian mengisinya dengan air. Disiramnya dengan perlahan batu nisan itu. Kemudian dia meletakkan bunga yang ia beli, Black Cosmos. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa. Setelah selesai, dia membuka matanya dan menatap batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya. "Hai. Tidak terasa dua tahun berlalu. Kau lihat? Aku tetap seperti ini, tak ada perubahan. Tetap menjadi sosok menyedihkan tanpa ada usaha untuk berubah. Apa kau berubah _disana,_ di surga yang belum bisa aku raih? Maaf baru jam segini aku mengunjungimu. Aku dari kantor dan langsung menuju kemari. Aku harap kau belum tidur _disana_. Kulihat sudah ada beberapa bunga dan hal lainnya disini. Pasti tadi pagi keluargamu sudah mengunjungimu. Atau mereka mengunjungimu setiap saat? Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah berani bertemu dengan orangtuamu. Aku hanya mengunjungimu, berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosokmu disini". Haru berjongkok dan melanjutkan bicaranya, bicara sendiri kepada batu nisan dihadapannya. "Maaf aku tidak membawakan bunga yang kau sukai. Aku malah memberikanmu bunga yang aku rasakan. Tapi tenang saja, bunga ini memiliki bau seperti coklat. Kau suka coklat kan? Hehehe", Haru tertawa sedih. "Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak dapat menjaga emosiku. Bahkan aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Yang ada dikepalaku hanya, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, kenapa aku menjadi yang terakhir tahu padahal aku selalu berada disisimu, menjagamu? Dan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dan mengganggu dalam benakku. Jika ada orang yang melihatku saat ini, mereka pasti berpikir aku gila. Berbicara panjang lebar kepada batu nisan. Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, malam ini aku akan menemanimu. Happy 6th Year Anniversary, Yukirin".

* * *

Setelah Haru dan Yuki tinggal bersama, mereka melewati berbagai hal dengan semangat, ceria, meski kadang kala ada hal sulit yang menghadang. Jika diingat, mereka resmi berpacaran pada 30 Oktober 2009. Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah pada 30 Oktober 2011, tepat dua tahun setelah mereka pacaran. Cara Haru melakukannya pun bisa dibilang nekad. Dia menjemput Yuki dari Tokyo ke Kagoshima, dan muncul di depan rumah Yuki. Begitu Yuki keluar untuk membukakan pintu, Haru mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Yuki. "Kado untuk hari jadi kita. Bukalah", Haru tersenyum lembut. Yuki menurut dan membuka kotak kecil itu. "Eh, ini bukan cincin. Kunci?", Yuki menatap Haru dengan pandangan bingung, mengharapkan jawaban segera keluar dari mulut Haru. Haru mengambil kotak dari tangan Yuki kemudian berlutut,"maukah kau hidup bersamaku?". Yuki yang mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut pria yang ada dihadapannya hanya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena tidak percaya dengan tangan dan meneteskan airmata bahagia. Yuki mengangguk pelan,"tentu saja aku mau, dengan senang hati. Aku sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini", kemudian memeluk Haru. Kedua orangtuanya telah memberikan restu dan mempercayai Haru untuk menjaga Yuki dengan baik. Karena mereka sudah dekat sejak 2006, masa-masa SMA. Haru merupakan kakak kelas Yuki di sekolah. Entah bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa dekat hingga akhirnya menjadi seperti saat ini. Kebahagiaan yang benar-benar tak bisa dijelaskan. Mereka pindah ke apartemen yang dibeli Haru tanpa sepengetahuan Yuki. Setiap hari selalu ada kejadian menarik. Mereka hidup bahagia. Hingga suatu hari, tepatnya 23 Agustus 2012, Haru menerima surat tugas dari kantor yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke Shanghai, Cina selama setahun. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya mereka berpisah. Mereka tetap berhubungan, hubungan jarak jauh. Mereka saling percaya jika tidak ada kejadian apapun yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Yuki mengantarkan Haru menuju bandara. Terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat menuju Shanghai akan lepas landar. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maaf untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu. Padahal aku sudah menolak hal ini", terpancar kesedihan dimata Haru. Yuki berusaha tersenyum dan memberikan semangat pada kekasihnya, "aku bisa jaga diri. Kamu yang jaga diri disana. Jangan boleh ada wanita yang mendekatimu. Kau milikku. Apa kau mengerti?". Haru tersenyum mendengar hal itu, menarik pinggang Yuki agar mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Beberapa menit berlalu dan rasanya sangat berat ketika melepaskannya. Yuki mendorong punggung Haru,"cepat menuju pesawatmu. Kau bisa terlambat. Aku janji akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan mencari penggantimu selama kau pergi. Aku akan menunggumu untuk kembali ke Jepang". Haru akhirnya memantapkan langkahnya dan benar-benar pergi ke Cina. Yuki memutuskan untuk pulang dan di rumah, dia menangis sepuasnya. Hari demi hari berlalu, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ngobrol menggunakan Skype. Tidak dapat digambarkan seberapa rindunya mereka satu sama lain. Selain itu, setiap sebulan dua kali, Yuki pasti pulang ke Kagoshima. Ketika menginjak 6 bulan, Haru mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang aneh pada Yuki. Dia mulai terlihat tidak ceria, semakin kurus, bahkan sinar dimatanya seakan pudar. Dan setiap Haru bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, Yuki hanya menjawab jika ia sangat merindukan Haru. Haru hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan kata-kata. 10 bulan berlalu, ternyata Haru menerima surat bahwa dia sudah boleh kembali ke Jepang. Dengan cepat dia merapikan barang-barangnya dan setelah berpamitan dengan rekan kerjanya di Cina, dia menuju bandara. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Yuki karena ia pikir ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan. Sebelumnya Haru berkata, selama dia pergi sebaiknya Yuki tetap berada di Kagoshima agar aman dengan keluarganya, dari pada harus kembali ke Tokyo tapi sendirian. Jadi Yuki menurut pada saran Haru. Setibanya di Kagoshima, Haru tidak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung menuju ke rumah Yuki. Saat ia akan mendekat, dilihatnya mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah sang kekasihnya. Dari mobil itu keluar seorang pria dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Sulit untuk dipercaya, seorang wanita keluar dari mobil itu yang tidak lain adalah Kashiwagi Yuki, kekasih Haru. Terlihat senyuman dikedua orang itu dan Haru semakin jengkel melihatnya. Yuki masuk ke rumah diikuti oleh pria itu. Haru tidak ingin mendekat jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Sebentar lagi genap setahun kepergian Haru dan sudah dua bulan mereka tidak berhubungan. Padahal setiap minggu, Haru selalu pergi ke Kagoshima untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Yuki. Dan saat itu juga dia melihat bahwa Yuki sering pergi bersama pria yang ia lihat malam itu. Kecemburuan membakar tubuh Haru, dan setiap ia berkunjung, ia selalu meninggalkan Bunga Black Cosmos di kotak surat keluarga Kashiwagi.

Haru menghabiskan kesendirian dengan membaca buku arti bunga dan memandang layar komputernya. Menunggu ada panggilan Skype dari wanita yang namanya tidak ingin disebut oleh Haru. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana seharusnya Haru kembali ke Jepang. 23 Agustus 2013. Dan benar, wanita itu menghubungi Haru terlebih dulu. Dengan malas, ditekannya tombol jawab. Dilihatnya ke layar komputer, seorang wanita tersenyum manis dengan pancaran cahaya dimatanya yang semakin pudar dari sebelumnya. "Haruuu… apa kabar?". Haru menjawab lirih, "baik. Tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya. Kau masih ingat padaku?". Yuki heran dengan pertanyaan itu, "apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku selalu ingat padamu. Hari ini adalah genap satu tahun kau tugas kantor di Cina. Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang? Aku sangat merindukanmu". Haru tersenyum sinis, "2 bulan yang lalu". Yuki semakin bingung. Kemudian dia menyadari ruangan di belakang Haru. Itu adalah dinding apartemen mereka. "kenapa kau tidak bilang jika sudah pulang dan kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku selama dua bulan terakhir", terlihat kesedihan dan amarah di wajah cantik Yuki. "untuk apa aku memberitahumu disaat kau sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki lain", jawab Haru dengan raut serius. Yuki tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Haru hingga akhirnya video call itu terputus. Haru yang mematikannya. Yuki menangis karena sikap Haru barusan dan disisi lain Haru emosi kemudian melempar buku-buku yang ada diraknya. Keduanya merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Sejak saat itu, Haru hanya minum alkohol, keluar larut malam hingga pagi hari. Dan sering kali tiba di rumah dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan diantarkan oleh wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya. Hingga dua bulan pun berlalu. Hari ini merupakan hari jadi ke-4 mereka. Yuki membawa sebuket bunga Baby Breath dan berencana untuk memberikan kejutan pada Haru di apartemen mereka. Karena Yuki memiliki kunci apartemen itu, tanpa ragu dia memasukinya. Kemudian dia melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Haru sedang bersama wanita lain bermesraan di kamar mereka. Haru yang menyadari hal itu langsung berdiri dan mengejar Yuki. Yuki menjatuhkan buket bunga itu dan lari keluar apartemen. Tak kuat ia menahan airmata dan dibiarkannya mengalir sejadi-jadinya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Kagoshima. Malam itu, Yuki meninggal.

Pihak keluarga Yuki berusaha menghubungi Haru tapi tak juga dihiraukan olehnya. Tiba-tiba ada nomor tak dikenal menghubungi Haru. Diraihnya handphone yang ada di atas mejanya dan dengan malas ia menjawab "halo, ini sia-", belum selesai Haru bicara tetapi orang yang diseberang memutusnya, "Kashiwagi Yuki telah meninggal dunia. Sebaiknya anda segera ke Kagoshima", dan telepon pun terputus. Haru yang mendengar hal itu kaget bukan main. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menuju bandara dan berangkat. Setibanya disana, Haru malah tidak berani mendekat. Terlihat dari kejauhan rumah Yuki yang sedang ramai didatangi keluarga maupun teman dekatnya. Kemudian Haru merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang pria yang dulu pernah mengantar Yuki pulang. "Kau!", Haru mencengkeram kerah baju pria itu dengan amarah yang meluap. "Tahan dulu. Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diri", kata pria itu. "Gara-gara kau Yukirin berakhir seperti ini", Haru memukul pria itu. Pria tersebut terjatuh ke tanah, _lemah._ Meski pria itu dipukul tapi ia tetap tenang. "Aku Watanabe Makio. Dokter yang merawat Kashiwagi". Mendengar kalimat itu, Haru langsung menjadi lemas. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia bisa meninggal? Kau apakan dia?", dicengkeramnya lagi kerah itu sambil meronta. "Gara-gara kau…", suara Haru semakin lemah, ia tak berdaya. Akhirnya dr. Watanabe mengajak Haru ke mobilnya. Di dalam mobil ia menjelaskan semuanya. Ternyata Yuki mengidap kanker otak. Seharusnya bisa dioperasi, tetapi Yuki sendiri yang tidak mau melakukannya. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Haru hanya shok. Ia menginap di salah satu hotel dekat dengan makam Yuki. Saat sore tiba, Haru mengunjungi makam Yuki dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia juga membawa Baby Breath serta Black Cosmos.

* * *

Saat ini Haru sedang menatap batu nisan dihadapannya. "Sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan tergantikan. Maafkan aku. Karena kecemburuanku, aku jadi tidak ingin bahkan tidak bisa mendengar alasanmu. Aku hanya mementingkan diriku. Hingga tiba hari dimana aku akan menjemputmu, ijinkan aku untuk memberikanmu bunga putus asaku dan bunga kebahagiaanmu. Ya, sekarang aku memiliki bunga yang menjelaskan keadaanku. Black Cosmos. Kau tahu apa artinya? _Kecemburuan dan Putus Asa._ Aku juga yang mengirimkan bunga itu di kotak suratmu. Berharap kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Ternyata aku sendiri juga kurang peka terhadap bunga kesukaanmu. Baby Breath. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa bunga itu memiliki arti yang indah. _Memulai Hidup Baru_. Ternyata setelah aku membaca buku tentang arti bunga, aku menemukan sesuatu. Baby Breath juga berarti "Kesedihan Abadi". Jadi ini maksudmu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Baiklah, karena sudah semakin malam, kau harus istirahat. Besok pagi aku akan kesini lagi. Akan aku bawakan Baby Breath untukmu. Selamat malam, Yukirin. Mimpi indah. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu". Haru meninggalkan makam Yuki dan kembali menuju hotel. _"Black Cosmos. Baby Breath. Entah mana yang lebih baik. Yang jelas, kedua bunga itu membuatku merasakan sakit yang tiada habisnya"._

* * *

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Maaf bila ada kesamaan nama. Untuk lokasi mau pun artian bunga, itu benar-benar ada. Terimakasih telah membaca.


End file.
